Hopeless Romantic
by VictoriaMimiValery
Summary: Just a sweet little story about Gomez and Morticia. Based on the original tv show. Rated T for sexual suggestion.


A hopeless romantic, that's what her darling Gomez was. Endless adorations poured from his lips, as well as vows of undying love. Gomez meant every word, the passion behind his sentiments leaving no room for doubt. What really cemented Morticia's belief were the physical affections that accompanied his words. Whether it was his desperate need to shower kisses up her arm, the way he wrapped his arms around her waist while he breathed in the scent of her hair, the way that he swept her up into a dance simply because he needed to hold her close, or one of the other countless touches he bestowed upon her, she knew her husband truly loved her.

Morticia was usually calm and level-headed, balancing out the fiery passion that consumed Gomez. Unfortunately, this trait meant that she often had to be the one to put their desires on hold. She hated having to cool his lust, but sometimes it overcame him at the most inconvenient times. When she did have to tell him "Later, Darling", she always made up for it.

It amazed her how his hunger for her could persist all day, it simply built upon itself instead of dissolving and returning. If she deterred him too many times, their eventual love-making was overwhelming and always accompanied by countless words of love. He would exclaim how he had missed her, how the lack of contact was torture for him. Then he would ravish her, possessing her lithe, willing body with a fierce need. She bent to his every want, reading his mind as only she could.

Sometimes she would play with him, dragging out his misery by taunting him with seductive smiles and the sway of her hips. He would groan with lust, a wide grin playing on his face as he lunged for her. Once he caught her in his arms, Gomez would gaze into her sapphire eyes and profess his eternal love. Her hands would caress his face and return whatever promise he had just made.

Morticia found herself in one of those tender moments, locked in her husband's embrace listening to his continuous romantic drabble.

"Cara Mia, the moon itself is envious of your beauty. You draw me to you. I am a slave to your love. Querida, you are my only thought. You consume my soul with one look. I have been apart from you too long, my love. I need to feel your soft skin beneath me. I need to hear your breathless cries of passion as I make you mine. I love you more than the fog that sits in the cemetery at dawn, more than all the spiders that crawl upon the earth, more than the stars that shine down during the blackest nights. "

She was melting in his arms, each word causing her heart to flutter with love. He was so close to her, he was intoxicating. The scent of his cologne mixed with his cigar made her light-headed with desire. Tracing his jawline, she stared into his dark eyes.

"Oh bubeleh," The use of his pet name added a wild sparkle to his eye. He maneuvered her body back against the wall, pressing himself hard against her.

"Tish, you know what that word does to me." He squeezed his arms around her slender waist, leaving her breathless. Instead of kissing up her arm, he went straight to her neck. She gasped as his mouth descended upon her flesh. The hard wall crushed against her back and tail bone, the pressure increased with the force of Gomez's weight pressing against the front of her body. While he teased her neck, Morticia began whispering her own words of love.

"Gomez darling, I want to be devoured by you. Unleash your darkest passions, my love, give them all to me. I live only for your happiness, Gomez."

His heart leapt with her words. New passion was unleashed between them as the grabbed desperately at each other. Morticia could feel the bruises forming on her hips from his firm grasp.

"Gomez, darling" her voice was soft, quickly drawing his attention.

"Querida?" His eyes searched hers, worried something was wrong, or that she would stop him. Blue eyes shone brightly up at him, a little smile curling her full lips.

"Hold me tighter, mon cher. I want to dissolve into you."

He smiled at her, loving the deathly romantic way she was submitting to him. Ruby lips pressed against him, desperately begging for his attention. Moaning, he obeyed her wishes and grabbed at her fiercely. The slight pain heightened her pleasure, and she wanted to give that sensation to her darling husband. Her long, pointed nails dug into his back, making him wince with pain before nipping at her neck in revenge. His hand slid down to her meaty rump, his fingers curling possessively around the flesh. The dominating action elicited a sweet surprised squeak from his wife. Gomez lifted her in his arms, enjoying the feeling of her nails raking through his dark hair while her soft lips brushed against his cheek. As they ascended the stairs, Morticia whispered the words Gomez loved to hear the most.

"Je t'aime, mon cher."

"Cara Mia," he growled.


End file.
